


Arthur and the Dragon

by RogueWhisper



Series: Valiant: Arthur [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWhisper/pseuds/RogueWhisper
Summary: This is a retelling of Season 1 Episode 1 from Arthur's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is decidedly shorter because I am trying not to differ from the events in the episodes and there aren't many Arthur scenes in this one.
> 
> Disclaimer: these are for fun not profit.;
> 
> I love Merlin, but I don't own it.
> 
> This isn't slash...mostly. It's there if you squint though.
> 
> I use the line breaks for screen cuts.
> 
> I won't write anything if I don't see Arthur on screen, so some chapters will be shorter than others.
> 
> The sentences in parenthesis are thoughts of Arthur from the future, I can't seem to completely discern my writing style.
> 
> Let me know what you think
> 
> Events described below take place during: The Dragon's Call

The first time I'd seen Merlin, I'd been being a prat as usual. Terrorizing some peasant boy, even though I really did need practice with moving objects. The boy had fallen at Merlin's feet. I'd just turned to my trainees when I heard his voice ring out. "Hey. Come on that's enough." The black haired boy was smiling, but I felt oddly unsettled. I couldn't understand why this newcomer was challenging me; I thought he must have been daft. I gave him a chance to back out. "What?" I called out.

"You've had your fun, my friend." was his obstinate reply. I stalked towards him, ready to answer his challenge. "Do I know you?" I asked pleasantly enough. "Uh, I'm Merlin." he introduced, offering his hand. I wondered how he could be so stupid. I was the prince, and he a peasant. Did he really think I would shake it? When I didn't he seemed saddened, but I didn't let that bother me. "So I don't know you." "Uh, no."

He seemed nervous, but not as much as he should have been when speaking to a prince. "And yet you called me friend." I was giving him another chance to back out. This wasn't like me. I almost thought he would, when his response was "That was my mistake." I smiled smugly "Yes. I think so." This Merlin, surprised me a second time with his inability to realize who he was dealing with. "Yeah. I'd never have a friend, who could be such an ass." he shrugged.

I almost started laughing at the incredulity of our conversation. Then Merlin walked away, and I knew I couldn't let him win. So I called him out, "Nor I one who could be so stupid." that made him stop. Seems like he's as pig headed as I am, I mused. "Tell me Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?" it was the most insulting action I could think of at the moment. Looking back it was a stupid thing to say. His cheeky reply of "Nope." and the smile he was barely hiding made me think that something was up. I shook the feeling off, he was just a peasant. "Would you like me to help you?" "I wouldn't if I were you." Yes something was definitely afoot. If only I could figure out what. (If only I knew then what I know now.)

I could feel the anger coming off the boy in waves. I was good at bending people to my will. I decided to keep pushing; it wasn't often that people tried to knock me off my pedestal. "Why? What are you going to do to me?" I was so close to laughing. I know Merlin saw it in my eyes. "You have no idea." He was so close to snapping. I hadn't had this much fun in months. No one stood up to me anymore. It was almost suffocating.

"Be my guest. Come on. Come on." I threw my arms wide leaving my self vulnerable to an attack. Merlin looked away, he was suddenly uncertain. I was too caught up in my feelings to wonder if this was a bad idea. So I said "Come on." one last time. I said it slowly, egging him on. As his fist flew at me, he knew that he didn't have a chance. I was happy to know that he decided did it anyway.

I caught his arm easily and swung him around. "I can throw you in jail for that." I was loving this. "Who do you think you are? The king?" Merlin snapped. I almost dropped him out of shock. So he really didn't know who I was. That made this interesting indeed. I decided to enlighten him. "No. I'm his son. Arthur." and I shoved him to the ground.

I was surprised to see Merlin walking around that afternoon. I was even more surprised that I had remembered his name. I couldn't let the opportunity to taunt him again pass me by. "How's your knee walking coming along?" He ignored me. I was almost sad. I liked the way he looked when he was angry. I also hated to be ignored. "Oh. Come on. Don't run away." I was following him now. I would dog him all the way home if I had to. "From you?" Merlin's voice was tight. He knew who I was now. This would be different. He'd probably accuse me of being a bad prince or apologize. So I decided to make the most of it. "Oh. Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

"Look." Here it comes, I thought, the comment about how princes shouldn't do this; but it never did "I've told you were an ass. I just didn't know you were a royal one." I saw Merlin's smile. He was enjoying this game. I couldn't believe how well our insults flowed. It was almost like magic. "Oh. What are you going to do? You've got your daddy's men to protect you." Merlin taunted. Now the game had changed, he was taunting me because I was the prince's son. Even though I had defeated him, just hours before. I had to laugh, the soldiers followed suit. I think we all thought Merlin had been dropped as a child.

"I could take you apart in one blow." I told him honestly. "Oh, I could take you apart with less than that." (I mistook it for bravado then. I know better now. He really could have taken me apart if he had wanted to). My response of "Are you sure?" did nothing but fuel the feud between us. When Merlin stripped off his jacket, I was in shock. He really meant to fight me. He seemed to be an idiot through and through.

"Here ya go. Big man." I called, tossing a mace at him. He didn't catch it. I knew he wasn't a fighter, but no person could be that clumsy. "Come on, then." I twirled my mace. This would be easy, I thought to myself. I suppose that's why I made the comment "I must warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." I kept moving toward Merlin, but he stood his ground, responding with "Wow. And how long have you been training to be a prat?"

If we'd have been friends, I might have laughed. But I was the prince "You can't address me like that." I warned. It was the final one I would give him. "Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" he asked, head bowed in mock submission. I had to admit, that was a good response. (Even now, Merlin calls me a prat on occasion. I suppose that a leopard can't change its spots completely.)

"Come on then Merlin. Come on." I ordered, climbing on top of a small wagon. Suddenly Merlin looked frightened. I knew that I wasn't that scary. At least I didn't think I was. He stumbled back, his mace catching on a bird cage. I didn't know why he didn't just drop it; since it was clear he didn't know how to use it. I kept coming after him. Every swing of my weapon drove him deeper into the market.

When I had him in a back area of the market, I gloated "You're in trouble now." "Oh god." Merlin breathed. He looked absolutely terrified; I suppose he thought that I might actually injure him. All of a sudden he sat forward and my mace caught on some blades that were hanging over my shoulder. That's odd, it isn't that windy and they weren't that close when I came in; I thought as I freed it.

Merlin ran off and I followed, suddenly stepping into a box that hadn't been there moments before. Then I tripped over some rope that had been left lying around. Merlin grabbed my mace and I stumbled backward. He yelled at me "Do you want to give up?" I shot back," Do you?" "Do you? Do you want to give up?" he asked again and I tripped over a bucket. That injury, I cannot blame on Merlin. I was lying there and everyone was cheering and Merlin turned his back on me. He paused, that was a big mistake.

I grabbed the closest thing I could, a broom and whacked him in the back. He turned and I jabbed his stomach. Then whipped it up to give him a good knock on his head. He lay on the ground groaning. The guards dutifully scooped him up, but I wasn't having it. He was the first person to question me in years. "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." I said as I turned to return to the castle.

I was joking with my fellow knights when Morgana walked into the room. She was wearing this red dress that made my heart flutter mercilessly within my chest. "God have mercy." I breathed. She looked like a princess or a queen, no one could keep from staring save Gaius; who was chastising Merlin for doing what any normal man would. I sauntered over to her, spilling the customary niceties that our situation dictated. The conversation was surprisingly civil. Our talk ended abruptly when the horns signaling my father's arrival sounded out and we moved to our seats.

"We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare to the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Father sat and we all applauded gratefully as she entered the hall.

I would admit that the Lady Helen wasn't bad looking. She sang pretty well too. But she was putting me to sleep… which was odd. But the song was just so captivating; I knew it wouldn't be long until I dozed off. I also knew that my father would be furious but I couldn't help it.

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up covered in spider webs. The Lady Helen had been crushed by a chandelier. How could that have happened? Helen looked up at me and I gasped. She was old now, old enough to be my grandmother. She was looking at me with such hatred, and then she threw the dagger and I froze. I had never frozen in my life, but I was rooted in place. I couldn't believe that she was a sorceress. I didn't want to believe that she was trying to kill me.

I saw the knife coming toward me. I also saw the knife suddenly slow down. I couldn't understand it. Helen was trying to kill me. Why would she slow her own dagger down? The answer was, she wouldn't. I was still thinking about it when Merlin pulled me out of the dagger's path. When had he gotten up there near the king's table? It was my first thought as they fell to the floor. Merlin saved me, was my second. I stood shakily and wondered how my father would repay such an action. It was strange though, I hardly knew Merlin. We had fought in the courtyard and still Merlin saved me. He hadn't needed to do that. I wasn't really paying attention until I heard the word's Arthur and manservant flow from my father lips.

When my father stepped away, and everyone started clapping I couldn't stop an aggravated "Father." I couldn't believe that my father would sentence me to such a fate. He was forcing me to be around Merlin, all the time, every day. Even though the boy had saved me, surely the king knew that, we were likely to kill each other within the week.


End file.
